Beware The Frozen Heart
by thepopstar27
Summary: (MY Version of Frozen) In the kingdom of Arendelle, Princess Anna becomes the queen. But on her coronation, a blizzard strikes. After discovering what's..or who's behind the blizzard, she sets out to find her. She is none other than her long lost older sister, Elsa, the queen of the ice and snow. (Rated T to be safe)


Anna's POV

A blizzard. There is a blizzard IN THE SUMMER. On my coranation day. A BLIZZARD. This has to be the most bizzare thing to ever happen to my country. But let's rewind, this probably isn't making much sense.

Hello. I am Anna. Princess Anna of Arendelle- oh no I'm sorry. _Queen_ Anna of Arendelle. As a matter of fact, I was crowned the queen just today, but let's start with me waking up.

"Princess Anna?" A voice said outside my door, I regonized as Kai. I squinted my eyes when the bright, hot sun hit them. "Yeah?" I called out through a yawn, wiping my drool with the back of my hand, and pulling a piece of hair out of my mouth.

"Sorry to wake you."

"No no no you didn't." I replied, trying my best to sound awake and alert, wasn't really working... "I've been up for hours!" I added before, I beleive dozing off again. MY face slipped out of my hand that it was resing on, and I was alert once again. "Who is it?"

"..still me, madam. The gates will open soon, time to get ready."

"Of course!" I said stretching. "...ready for what?"

"Your coranation?"

I sighed calmly. "My..corneration." I said starting to finally open my eyes to focus on my dress. It was a simple dress. Just the way I like it. Nothing too fancy. It was a black bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves. It was attatched to an olive-and-light green skirt. I would wear it with my black satin laced necklace with a gold pendant of Arendelle's symbol. ..Wow that was really descriptive.

My eyes popped open in realization. "It's coranation day!" I untangled myself for under my covers, and quickly threw on my dress. I brushed out my bed hair, and looked at my white streak. Mother and Father (who had been lost at sea three years ago, I might add) said I was born with it, and I like to call it my good luck charm. I'd definately need that, considering I'm one of the most clumsiest princesses around and I'm about to be given the throne. I put it in a soft bun, which took a while. I don't see why I can't just wear my hair in pig tails. But I suppose that's just look silly and unsophisticated. I added a comb with 3 green satin ribbons attached to my bun and rushed out the door.

I couldn't beleive it was finally happening. Finally, they're opening the gates! Mother and Father ordered the guards to do so saying that I need to focus on my studies more if I'm going to be queen one day.

As a child I was very lonely. I am an only child, which I wish wasn't true. I'd give up my tiara for a sister. Older or younger, I don't care. So, when I wasn't I didn't have any lessons, I'd play with dolls by myself, play chess by myself, ride my bike around the halls by myself, or build a snowman...by myself. I started to talk to the pictures on the walls.

Then, when I was fifteen, six years ago, Mother and Father went on a trip to Corona, for a wedding I beleive, and were caught in a storm, and lost at sea. I felt even more alone than I already was, and I didn't think that was even possible.

But enough of those depressing memories of the past. "Tell the guards to open up the gates!" I called out.

Walking through the gates, outside the castle grounds was probably the most amazing I've ever experienced. All these thoughts ran through my mind. I'm finally getting what I'm dreaming of. A chance to change my lonely world. A chance to find true love. It'll all be over tomorrow, so it has to be today.

_For the first time in forever, nothing's in my way._

I felt myself being shoved to the left, I landed in a rowboat, and looked up, annoyed. "Hey!"

And I saw the most handsome man I've ever seen. He had neatly combed hair, a few shades darker than my own. Dreamy eyes. He wore a blue shirt, with an indigo vest, a magenta tie, a light gray-and-black jacket, white gloves, navy pants, and black boots. Okay, maybe that was too descriptive..again.

"I'm so sorry are you hurt?" he said seeming a little nervous.

"No, I'm fine." I said trying to stay calm.

He smiled, offering his hand which I accepted. He cleared his throat. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Oh, how rude of me. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." Hans' eyes widened. "Princess?" He bowed suddenly. "Your magesty."

"Oh no, no need for formalities." I said suddenly and awkwardly. "I'm not even queen yet." Speaking of which as if right on scheduale, the bells sounded. 'Uhm, I have to go. Uh..bye!" I said before rushing to the castle.

The coranation went exactly as planned. The choir sung beautifully and I held the globus cruciger and scepter, as he chanted...whatever it was that he chanted. "...Queen Anna of Arendelle!" The crowd repeated.

The part was wonderful as well. There was singing and dacning, and plenty of chocolate. It was amazing. This is what a party looks like..

But then disaster striked.

I ended up bumping into Hans somehow and we waltzed. We were up on a balcony in the garden laughing and talking, just as I imagined I would do. "Wait, you have how many brothers?" I asked him.

"Twelve older brothers." Hans said as if he couldn't beleive it himself. But then he had a look of concern on his face. He looked into the sky. Suddenly the air became chili. I turned around and in the distance, was clouds, which quickly swirled to Arendelle. I was shocked when I felt a snowflake drop onto my nose. "What the-?" Suddenly snow came down hard. Wind was blowing like crazy, almost as if yelling _'The party is OVER!'_ ..maybe that's just me. We looked beyond the horizena dn faintly in the distance we could see the fjord freezing.

"Come on!" Hans yelled, grabbing my wrist and yanking me inside the castle. But then I felt the wind pull my tiara off my head. That's right. PULL. Not blow. PULL. "My tiara!" I cried, trying to grab it but it was out of reach. and it blew off up towards The North Mountain. Hans yanked me inside.

We walked into the ballroom where there were looks of concerned. The crowd surrounded me, with people contantly asking,

"What's going on?"

"What's happening?"

"DO SOMETHING!" Yealled the Duke of..Weasle Town I think..?

"Your magesty, are you alright?"

I suddenly remembered the crowd outside, And I quickly ushered them in.

How could this be happening? A blizzard. There is a blizzard IN THE SUMMER. On my coranation day. A BLIZZARD. This has to be the most bizzare thing to ever happen to my country.

Now do you understand what's happening?

I looked at Kai and Gerda who both had uneasy looks. I made my way through the crowd to them. "Guys?" I asked.

"Your magesty, where's your crown?" Gerda asked.

"The wind pulled it off." They looked confused, and yet..scared?

"Pulled?" Kai said.

_"She has returned."_ Gerda quietly said.

"Who has returned?" Hans asked, a little too loudly, and now a few dozen people were looking.

"Your magesty, we'd much rather explain in private?" Kai said. "Alone." he added seeing Hans, who simple nodded in understanding and tended to the crowd.

We walked to my room and they sat me down. Kai broke the silence. "In the mountains, there is a ..." he hesitated.

"A what?" I asked.

"Uh...how should I explain this.." he continued.

"The snow queen, lives in the mountains." Gerda said.

"What does she want?" I asked surprised.

"The throne," They said in usion. "We will tell you, but don't speak until we are finished." I nodded.

...Cue the flashback!

...

**There you go, left you a nice little cliff hanger. You're welcome! ^^**

**I got the description of their outfits from the Disney Wiki site, so credit to...whoever exactly wrote that.**

**This story actually, is based on what I thought Frozen would be, before I read the plot. And I read Elsa was originally supposed to be evil, and I saw the deleted scene, and officially decided to write this story and VOILA! :D**

**The next chapter will be out soon! Please review!**


End file.
